Sailing Along With You
by Rozen14
Summary: Kaname Kururugi is the craziest yet sweetest girl in Shikon High. Sesshomaru is the coldest and richest guy in Shikon High. He loves Kaname but she doesnt know and she is also planning a wonderful event for couples to enjoy! Will a confession be made?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own InuYasha.

It was a Friday morning at Shikon High as Kaname Kururugi came running out of her classroom after when the bell rang laughing her head off.

"Finally! We are free for the weekend!" Kaname said with joy.

She then bumped into her two friends Kagome and Sango.

"Oof! Kaname! Watch where your going!" Kagome said annoyed as she kept her balance.

"Yeah! You almost knocked us over!" Sango complained.

"Aw quit crying you two, besides how can I possibly be calm when tonight is the night that I take young lovers for a boat ride around the lake?" Kaname announced.

"Oh yeah....your little plan that your flyers announced on the board." Sango smiled as she remembers.

"But dont forget about us! Remember we're bringing Miroku and InuYasha to the lake that you promised to take us for free!" Kagome reminded Kaname.

"Yeah! Yeah! I know but also try to remember that Im keeping you guys best for last since I dont want any angry customers saying: "Hey why do THEY get to go on a ride for free? We want to go on for free too!"

"We know. We know. We explained it to the boys and they understand." Sango said as she nodded her head.

"Okay. Until then how about you two keep them occupied by making out with them eh?" Kaname said slyly.

Kagome and Sango both blushed crimson red at Kaname's comment, then they started to get angry at their friend.

"Kaaaanaaaaammmmmeeeee!!!!!!!" They both said angerily then they started to pulverize her as Kaname laughed.

(Meanwhile across the hallway)

Sesshomaru, the most popular student and the richest in all of Shikon High along with his popular friends, Koga, Naraku, and Kagura were watching the Kagome, and Sango playfully beating on a laughing Kaname.

"Check it out! Kagome and Sango are beating up their crazy friend!" Koga laughed at the scene.

Sesshomaru glared at Koga for calling Kaname "crazy" since he believed that she wasnt as crazy as the other students believed her to be. She's silly and acts like an innocent child sure, but to him she wasnt crazy. To him she is an angel without a mean bone in her body and he fell in love with her for that. He made sure that he sits next to her in every class he goes to and even have pleasent conversations with her whenever he gets a chance to.

"Hah! Even though she's crazy, Im in for taking Kikyo for that boat ride." Naraku said with his usual gentle tone.

"Im taking Ayame! We havent been on a date for three weeks." Koga said.

"Thats because you insulted her by staring at Kagome." Sesshomaru said with a blank expression.

"I was only saying hello to her! Damn!" Koga said incredibly insulted.

Kagura then leaned on Sesshomaru and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"And Sesshomaru will be taking me to the boat ride arent you Sessy?" Kagura purred.

Sesshomaru looked away in disgust with a 'Hmph." Then he broke out of Kagura's embrace.

"Im going to find out when the boat ride is." Sesshomaru said as he walked up to the STILL rumbling girls.

As Kagome and Sango comically keep bashing poor Kaname (who is still laughing from messing with their minds) Sesshomaru walked up to them and cleared his throat. Sango and Kagome stopped on what they were doing and looked at Sesshomaru with a bit of a stern look

"What do you want Sesshomaru?" Sango said a bit of a testy tone.

Sesshomaru glared at her then said his piece.

"I only want to speak to Kururugi." Sesshomaru said coldly.

"Well she's gonna be busy setting up her boat dating service and she doesnt have time to speak with you!" Kagome said harshly.

But Kaname stood up with a smile on her face as usual.

"Ladies ladies come on now, I dont mind if Sesshomaru wants to talk to me." Kaname said cooly.

"But he's friends with Naraku!" They both shouted.

"It doesnt matter if he is friends with Naraku, Sesshomaru is Sesshomaru." Kaname said happily then took a step near Sesshomaru, "What can I do for you Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru's glare softened as his heart begins to beat faster as she came near him.

"I want to know about your boat ride dating service. Do you know when it will begin?" Sesshomaru asked Kaname.

Kaname nodded.

"Yep! It starts at 9:00 p.m." Kaname said, "The boat rides cost 5 bucks for each ride, are you gonna bring a date with you? I cant take you on a boat ride without a date!"

Sesshomaru's heart ached at Kaname's childlike ignorance of his affections for her, he wants to let Kaname know how much he loves her, and how much he wants to hold her and kiss her and.....and.....hell he even wants to marry her for crying out loud! He has to tell her....but in order for him to do so he has to bring a date since Kaname is going to work steering the boat.

"Yes....Im going to bring Kagura as my date. I shall see you tonight Kaname." Sesshomaru said as he went back to his friends.

Kagome and Sango looked at Sesshomaru with a confused look on their faces then they started to ask Kaname questions.

"Kaname? How come Sesshomaru is so nice to you?" Sango asked.

"Yeah, how come he's not so cold towards you?" Kagome asked too.

Kaname continued to smile as she answered.

"That my dear friends is called respect, we have become friends because we have learned to respect each other......and besides....." Kaname said as her eyes began to waver emotionally anime style.

Kagome and Sango then begins to understand why she's becoming so emotional: They think she's in love with Sesshomaru! But they need to hear her confession.

"I think he loves......" Kaname trailed off.

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeees?" The two girls asked both relieved and excited that their friend is finally in love.

Kaname then quickly pulled out a bag of muffins out.

"My muffins!" Kaname said cheerfully.

Then that's when the two girls got petrified anime style and fell over in shock. Kaname then checked the time with her watch.

"Oh my marshmellows! Will you look at the time? I got to prepare for the boat ride! See you girls tonight!" Kaname said as she ran home.

But the girls didnt say anything as they continued to lay on the floor in pure shock.

I'll deal with chapter 2 in a minute!


	2. Chapter 2

Here is another chapter of Sailing Along With You

InuYasha and Sesshomaru was at their home getting ready to pick up their dates and head over to Kururugi Lake.

"I dont get it Sesshomaru, if you really dont like Kagura then why are you taking her to the boat ride?" InuYasha asked as he fixed his tie.

"Because whether I like it or not she is the only person I can use to get to Kaname." Sesshomaru said as he started putting on his tuxedo jacket.

InuYasha was still confused for a minute, "Kaname? What do you want Kaname fo-" He was going to finish his question but then he realized what his older half brother meant. "Ohhhhhhh I get it.....you're in love with her!"

Sesshomaru blushed from his comment but he didnt show it.

"But arent you afraid that the others would find out? Everyone at school, with the exception of Sango, Kagome, and Miroku......thinks that she's crazy!"

Sesshomaru turned around with anger glinting in his eyes. "KANAME IS NOT CRAZY!!!!! SHE IS A SWEET, LOVEABLE, HONEST, AND COURAGEOUS GIRL AND I WILL BEAT ANYONE UP WHO CALLS HER CRAZY!!!!!"

"Ok ok! Geez! Calm down!" InuYasha said as he tried to calm his brother, "And I agree with you about her not being crazy and everything!"

"Thank you."

(Later that night)

InuYasha, Sesshomaru, Kagura, and Kagome arrived at Kururugi Lake then they spotted ALOT of couples waiting for their turns on the boat ride.

"Damn! Now we'll never have our boat ride!" Kagura pouted.

"We will.....we need to wait until Kururugi gets here....." Sesshomaru said emotionlessly.

"Hmph."

Kagome and InuYasha already met up with Sango and Miroku as they were patiently.

"Hey guys, looks like it might take awhile." Kagome said with a sigh.

"No kidding......." Sango said with a bored tone, "We got nothing to do!"

"However, Kaname did lend us her dvd player just to occupy us." Miroku smiled.

"Really? What kind of movies did she give you?" InuYasha asked excitingly.

"Lets see.....Men In Black 1 and 2, Underworld, Dont Mess With The Zohan, Bedtime Stories, aaaaaaand Finding Forrester." Miroku said as he looked at the dvds, "Although Kaname creeped me out AND spoiled the ending when she randomly pointed at Viktor and said: "Haha you got your head chopped off in the end!"

InuYasha blinked a few times, while both Sango and Kagome laughed. "Oooook........that was pretty weird."

Just then Kaname arrived rowing the boat while taking the satisfied lovebirds back to shore.

"Ok! Everybody off!" Kaname said with a smile.

Koga along with Ayame, Naraku, and Kikyo came off of the boat.

"Wow Kururugi! I gotta admit your lake's pretty cool!" Ayame said with an impressed tone.

"Thanks!"

Then the next few daters came on board while Kagura dragged Sesshomaru into the boat, "OUT OF THE WAY, LOSERS!!!!" Kagura shouted as she ran.

"_Oh Kami why me?"_ Sesshomaru thought as he was THIS close to cry in his own humiliation.

When Sesshomaru and Kagura got on board, Kaname moved the boat back into the waters.

As the boat drifted to the deep end of the lake, Kagura looked at the full moon and blushed crimson red as she smiled.

"Oh Sesshy......isnt it romantic?" Kagura asked.

Sesshomaru had a look of disgust on his face while hearing her calling him "Sesshy" but kept the need to throttle her to himself.

"Does it make you want to kiss me?" Kagura asked seductively.

That did it!!!!! He wanted to wait until they were far away so that the people back on shore wouldnt see him tossing her out of the boat and making out with his Kaname while not caring about the other daters on board to witness the whole thing but THIS was too much! He began to place his hands on her waist....... "Actually......it makes me want to.........TOSS YOU AND YOUR ANNOYING SELF OUT OF THIS BOAT!!!!!!!!" Then he tossed her aside.

The daters on board gasped, so did the other daters on the shore. "WTF?!" InuYasha, Miroku, Sango, Kagome, Naraku, Kikyo, Koga, Ayame, and Kaname wondered out loud.

Sesshomaru stood up, grabbed Kaname and kissed her passionatly, while Kagura swam up to the surface. "SESSHOMARU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

When Kaname broke the kiss she began to question Sesshomaru. "Uhhhhhh Sess? Why did you toss Kagura overboard and kissed me?"

"Because I love you." Sesshomaru smiled as he confessed.

"You do? If you loved me then why did ask Kagura for the boat ride?" Kaname asked again.

Sesshomaru continued to smile, "Because this was the only way for me to get close to you and also giving Kagura the message that she's annoying and I dont like her."

"SESSHOMARU!!!!!! YOU RATHER DATE THAT CRAZY LOONEY THEN ME?!" Kagura shrieked with fury as she kept swimming to keep herself on the surface.

Sesshomaru then glared at Kagura. "My Kaname is NOT a crazy looney! She is as sane as any of us! Now if all of you would be so kind to STOP CALLING HER CRAZY!!!!!"

Kaname blushed crimson red when Sesshomaru defended her while an angry Kagura huffed and got out of the lake.

"I dont care what you say......she's a looney to begin with and she'll always be a looney!" Kagura shouted as she began to walk back home.

That really ticked Sesshomaru off so he took Kaname's long pole and threw it at her.

"Ouch!" Kagura winced in pain.

"Sesshomaru!" Kaname scolded, which made Sesshomaru a little sad at first but then he heard a thud and another one of Kagura's ouches follow by the dater's laughing.

"Like what my grandma Usugi once said, if someone ticks you off always use a big bag of sand to hit them where it hurts!" Kaname smiled.

Sesshomaru smiled warmly at his love and embraced her while kissing her on the cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too hon." Kaname said as she hugged him back.

"Awwwwwwwwwww" InuYasha and the others said sweetly.

"Hmph......I hate you all." Kagura said bitterly as she walked back home.

The End!


End file.
